BRIDGETTE VS GARMADOM (ENGLISH)
by CharlieBlock
Summary: One day, while the ninjas tried to avoid a great disaster in the city of Ninjago, a mysterious subject dressed as a tiger, comes to save the day, Tom Bridgette, a young hero who is the emblem of an entire city; Dawnsville, trying to find out more about him, Lloyd and his friends, must travel to Dawnsville to discover who Tom Bridgette.
1. Ninjas Vs Héroes

Chapter 1: Ninjas vs. Heroes

**Notice: First of all, Ninjago does not belong to me, but the names of new characters such as Tom Bridgette or Audacious are protected by copyright. I also thank you, reader, for taking the time to read this story that means a lot to me. I am a fan of Ninjago and I think it is a series that deserves to be seen by a wider audience, beyond just children. Share this story if you like me, thanks for your attention.**

It all starts in the city of Ninjago, the city is a scandal, a man with heavy silver armor covered in rivets, begins to destroy everything he sees in his path.

\- I am Tremor! - The immense silver man shouts - Listen that in this city, there are no heroes!

Tremor sees a car that catches his attention, decides to load it and throw it to the sky and collides with a building.

\- Oh yeah! - Shout shamelessly Tremor - A new record!

The police arrive in time to stop him, the silver man notices and things do not seem to improve.

-Ah, it seems that this city has already heard of me - says Tremor, who is preparing to take down this patrol with his weight - Here I go, bitches! Hahahahaha ...

A patrol arrives and from there, the commissioner leaves, horrified by the high level of destruction caused by Tremor. There appears another officer.

-Commissar! - Shouts the desperate officer - We did everything we could! We can't stop that monster!

\- Communicate with the ninjas! - The commissioner says - They are supposed to protect this city!

\- Hahahahaha ... Stop laughing and Tremor, and now you have interest in a bank - Oh ...

Tremor runs as fast as he can to a bank, and reaches the safe, and runs into a large amount of gold.

-Oh yeah! - Tremor says - This is my lucky day!

Tremor grabs a large box with a lot of gold and leaves the bank.

\- Not so fast, Colossus! - Lloyd shouts, who arrived just in time to save the day, along with the other ninjas, Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane, are surrounding Tremor.

\- What the hell...? - Tremor screams annoying - There aren't supposed to be heroes in this city!

\- "Heroes"? - Ask Kai.

\- Well, if we are the good ones ... - Jay says - But we are ninjas!

\- I think someone has been reading many cartoons- Cole says mocking the big man - That explains the silver suit

\- Hears! What do you ... Try to talk Tremor, but is interrupted by Zane.

\- Actually ... - Zane speaks - There are only records of a man with an iron armor, but this individual does not resemble anything, so it only remains to assume, that this is a suit of its own, composed of ...

\- Ya lose, Zane! - Cole says annoyed - It was just a joke, you don't take it so seriously

\- Don't blame Zane - Talk Jay with Cole - You know he barely gets the references

\- And how do we do so Zane can ...? - Kai is interrupted by Nya.

\- Hey, turtles! - Shout Nya to the 4 ninjas - Focus on the mission! - Who are you and what do you do in Ninjago?

Tremor tired of standing without doing anything, decides to throw his gold box to the ground, with his fists, crushes it, and pulls out a pair of gold bars.

-Arg! - Shouts Tremor, with anger he throws his gold bars - Get out of here!

\- Ninjas, watch out! - Lloyd shouts, asking his friends to leave the area.

Ninjas jump trying to avoid bullion.

-Hears! - Shout Kai - Do you know that this is not to throw people?

\- Watch out! - Shout Nya.

Tremor seizes the opportunity, and decides to run in front of the ninjas, these move away from Tremor, but in reality it was a trap. Tremor runs very fast and goes through building by building.

\- But what made that big guy? - Lloyd asks desperately.

\- He didn't see the face! - Shout Kai - I wanted us to separate to escape

\- Well, something is certain - Zane says - If we don't stop that guy, our city will end up being divided into 2 parts

\- How fast did you do the calculations? - Question Nya

\- No - Zane replies - Actually, Jay and I saw it in a movie yesterday

\- Clear! - Jay says excitedly - You talk about ...

\- Well divided or not ...! - Lloyd interrupts - We must stop that guy! Now!

On the streets, Tremor runs fast and non-stop, destroying cars, and buildings.

\- Hahahahahaha - The silver man laughs uncontrollably - This city is mine! I am your king! And nothing can stop me!

Tremor sees a green arrow on the ground, and is paralyzed.

-Oh, no - Tremor says.

The arrow explodes, causing Tremor to be surrounded by smoke.

\- Cof, cof, cof - Toce the villain - Oh no, not again!

A man in a green suit appears above Tremor.

-Do you remember me, tin? - Ask the man in the green suit.

Reaches the ground, the man in green pulls a bow and 3 arrows, aimed at the villain.

-Do not! Wait...! - Pray Tremor trying not to be attacked.

The man in green ignores the big man and shoots his arrows, all explosive, leaving the villain without sight and without escape.

-Arg! - Shouts Tremor blinded and without escape - It can't be!

The silver man tries to run the other way, looks straight ahead, but sees a subject in a red suit, inspired by a rhinoceros.

-He has! - Laugh Tremor - I have you in my sights, red!

Tremor runs to the man in red, however, this man hid behind his back a large mallet, takes it out and shows it to Tremor.

-Oh no! - Shouts Tremor - I had forgotten!

Tremor tries to stop, but unfortunately, Tremor is hit in the face by the man's mallet in red, which causes him to fall to the ground and lose his helmet.

-Hello, Tremor! - Greets the man in red mockingly - Did you miss us?

-Oh! - Tremor gets scared and gets up - Leave me alone, phenomena!

Tremor keeps running, trying to escape the 2 subjects. When he finally seems to escape, Tremor looks up but sees no one.

-He has! - Tremor laughs, believing that no one will chase him.

Until he falls to the ground, he tries to get up until he sees that his legs are being loved by a purple rope. The man turns and next to him, sees a girl in a purple suit, inspired by a raven.

-Oh, sure - Tremor says - You again

The girl laughs at him, and then throws himself at him.

-Wait...! - Shout Tremor.

The ninjas arrive on time, and manage to see what happened.

-But what...? - Question Kai confused - What is this?

The purple girl, ties Tremor very strongly and with no chance to escape.

-Damn heroes- Tremor says furiously - This is not the ...

But he is electrocuted by the girl's ropes and he faints.

-Whoa, where did you get that thing? - Nya asked surprised.

In the sky, a Jet appears that arrives just to take Tremor. The ninjas see it, and they are surprised.

-Hey, that jet is very close - Jay says - Don't you think?

\- Is it me or someone up there? - Question Cole.

Above the jet, there is a subject dressed as a tiger, that man jumps off the jet and lands in front of Lloyd. The tension grows when the 2 stare at each other.

-Hello, Garmadon ... - The subject dressed as a tiger speaks.

\- Ah ... Hi ... - Lloyd says confused - "Pussycat"?

The orange man is speechless, not moving, and even without reacting. The jet lands towards the ground, the gate opens and a young man in a bird suit comes out.

-Uf, that was a landing - says the young bird dressed - It was much easier to land than in the Empire State, right, Tom?

\- "Tom"? - Lloyd asks.

The subject dressed as a tiger takes off his helmet to reveal himself as a young man with dark hair, and at the same age as Lloyd's.

-Well - Says Jay surprised - For a moment I thought it was Lloyd

\- Surely he just wants problems - says Kai.

\- Ah, and you are ...? - Question Nya.

\- It's Tom Bridgette! - Shout a girl.

Tom is surrounded by many people, who apparently are his fans, the ninjas are left out and can no longer see the heroes.

-Hey! Watch out! - Lloyd screams desperate - What the hell is wrong with them?

\- Apparently this guy Tom is very famous - Zane says.

\- Yes? Don't tell me - Lloyd answers.

Lloyd gets into the horde of fans surrounding Tom.

\- Excuse me, permission - says Lloyd.

Lloyd comes to see Tom again, and sees him photographing himself with his fans.

-Hey, Bridgette - Talk Lloyd with Tom - Listen to me

Tom turns to see Lloyd, but with an intimidating look, Lloyd is paralyzed, Tom walks slowly towards Lloyd and the fans are speechless and just record him, and finally he stops in front of Lloyd and the fans remain silent.

\- What do you want? - Ask Tom, with a very intimidating tone.

\- Ah ... - Lloyd is paralyzed - Who are you?

\- hehe ... - Laugh Tom - Hahahahaha.

Tom laughs and fans tease Lloyd for his question.

-What are they laughing at? - Lloyd asks.

\- You do not know who I am? - Tom asks mockingly.

\- Ah, no - Lloyd answers.

\- You don't know who it is? - Asks the commissioner, who appears to see Tom - He's Tom Bridgette!

The curator approaches Tom and takes a picture with Tom.

\- Son of Brave Bridgette! - The commissioner says - And he came here to save us!

\- And who are they? - Kai asks, referring to the other subjects dressed as animals.

-And them...! - Talk to Lloyd, pointing to the other members - They are the Audacious!

The Audacious took Tremor to the Jet to take him, who is tied with the ropes of the purple girl.

\- And who is that? - Lloyd asks, referring to Tremor.

\- This won't be the last time we'll meet, Bridgette! - Tremor shouts, threatening Tom.

He's Louis Lightweight - Tom replies, mocking the subject - He's a criminal known for destroying whatever he wants. It's not very smart.

\- Come here and tell me in the face, coward ...! - Tremor shouts furiously, but is hit in the forehead by a disc, released by Tom, the disc returns to his arm.

\- Whoa - Jay shouts, surprised by the record - How did you do that?

\- That doesn't matter to you - says the man in green, who appears behind Jay, and scares him.

\- Ah! - Jay screams in fear. - Hears!

\- Oh, sure - Tom says - Guys, he's Frank Marko

\- Looks like a bounty hunter - replies Jay.

Then the man in red, the young bird dressed and the purple girl appear.

-And they ... - Tom talks introducing his colleagues - It's Kevin Brock! Chase Williams! And Miwa Mcqueen!

\- Whoa, they're not afraid to use their names - Cole says - Right?

\- Do not tell us "Audacious" for nothing, boy - Says Kevin, the man dressed in red, inspired by a rhinoceros - Tell me Do you have any place where we can eat?

\- There's no time, Kevin - Says Chase, the young bird dressed - We must take Tremor to Dawnsville

\- "Dawnsville"? - Ask Kai.

\- It is true! - Tom says - Sorry guys! But we must go!

Tom moves away from people and with the Audacious, they get into the Jet.

-Wait! - Shout Nya - Where are they going?

\- Sorry, sweetie - Chase replies - But we must return to our paradise ...

\- Oh, and Lloyd ... - Tom says, speaking to Lloyd - Next time we meet, we'll be enemies.

The jet gate closes.

-Ah ... What did he say? - Lloyd asks confused.

The jet flies up, and leaving the city of Ninjago, fans shout at the Audacious, saying goodbye to them.

-Wait! - Shouts the commissar, desperate because the heroes leave - Don't leave! Don't leave me here with them!

\- Oh, sorry for not being what you expect, commissioner - says Jay offended.

\- If it makes you feel good, I think we never like it - Zane replies.

\- Who are those guys? - Question Nya.

\- Don't lose - Lloyd responds - But I don't like something here.

Lloyd looks up at the sky, and sees how the jet leaves.

**Well folks, that was all for today, so far the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I will update soon.**


	2. Road to Dawnsville

Chapter 2: Road to Dawnsville

We cut to the Monastery, the ninjas are in the room wondering who are the heroes they saw in the city.

-Who are these subjects? - Kai asks a little annoying.

\- Yes! - Cole says, mocking the Audacious - Who do they think they are? Walking around with colorful and ridiculous costumes!

\- Exactly! - Kai says - Wait a moment ...

\- What did you not hear? - Question Nya - They are the Audacious. They are heroes who came from afar to help us, they should be more grateful

\- In that sense, Nya is right - Zane responds - If it had not been for them, the city could have been destroyed

\- I already know it! - Kai answers annoyed and gets up from the table - It's just ...! Am I the only one wondering where he has been? Suddenly a tin guy comes out of nowhere, these "Heroes" appear!

\- Kai is right - Lloyd responds - We have been through many things in this city, and we have not received help from them, and just now they decide to leave?

\- Hey guys - Talk Jay to the ninjas - Look at this

Jay sees on his laptop, and watches a video of a channel called "Blockmaster," and in the video, a boy with a blue sweater and orange vest appears.

-Good morning, true fans! - The boy in the video speaks - Your old friend, Blockmaster, speaks to you here! Hahaha

\- "Blockmaster"? - Question Kai confused.

\- He's just a child - Nya says - How could he get this far?

\- Sh! - Silence Jay - Silence, this is interesting

-Today, we have the opportunity to speak with one of the most beloved heroes of all time ...! - Blockmaster says excitedly, trying to introduce his guest - Tom Bridgette!

Tom Bridgette appears next to Blockmaster, being the guest of the channel.

-Hahahaha! - Tom laughs - No! I am not as dear as I would like!

\- Of course you are! - Blockmaster replies - Who cares what the Haters say? That's right, Haters! For your sake take care of your words! At once I tell you ...! Go to # $ !

\- Hey friend! Quiet! - Tom says - You don't have to wear it like that, remember our phrase ... "Never mess with a Bridgette"

\- Oh yeah! - Tom speaks excited - I always remember that!

\- Hahahaha - Laugh Tom with Blockmaster - Exactly!

\- Turn that off, yes? - Kai replies, tired of watching the video.

\- Wait! - Jay says - This is supposed to be when he shows his trophies!

In the video, Tom shows his trophies.

\- And this, I won by lowering a girl from a tree ... - Tom says, presuming his trophies - And this, to save a subject who tried to commit suicide, and this, to stop a train that was going very fast , and this...

\- Turn it off now! - Shouts Kai, asking to remove the video.

\- Okay! Okay! - Says Jay, who removes the video - Hehe, I knew you would get mad at it

\- Arg! - Shout annoying Kai.

\- Calm down, fire boy! - Cole says.

\- They know I don't like to make fun of me! - Kai answers - And exactly who is that Tom Bridgette?

Sensei Wu appears in the room, very excited.

-It is true?! I heard a Bridgette was here! It is true?! - Wu asks with a lot of emotion.

\- Oh yeah? - Lloyd asks, very confused.

\- Sensei, are you all right? - Zane asks.

\- Yes, it seems that he has known him for a long time - Indica Cole.

\- In fact ... - Speak in Sensei.

The Sensei leave a photo on the table, there appears the young Wu and another subject with dark hair and in a yellow suit with blue.

-Something similar - Wu replies.

\- Wow, who is he? - Nya asks, referring to the man next to Wu.

\- It's Brave Bridgette - Wu replies.

\- Tom's father? - Question Cole.

\- The commissioner said he was the son of Brave Bridgette - Zane speaks.

\- And where is that man now? - Ask Kai.

\- Ah - The sensei sighs - I'm afraid he's already fought enough

The ninjas are surprised.

-He already died? - Question Cole.

\- Oh no - Nya says - poor Tom

\- And how was it? - Ask Jay.

\- I fear that out of respect for your family, I can't discuss that with you - Sensei responds.

\- We understand, uncle - Lloyd says - We just want to know what it was like

\- Brave was a good man, he was loyal, strong and brave - Wu replies - he was like your father, Lloyd

\- Then ... - Lloyd says - Tom is like me

\- And what do you think of this boy, Sensei? - Question Jay - Do you also think you have an egg head?

\- I think he has a big heart - Wu replies - it is not easy to have a life where you can save others, except yourself. If they are going to Dawnsville, they must be careful! Tom may seem like a simple human, but if something is given a Bridgette, they are far from ordinary.

We cut to Dawnsville, the city of origin of Tom and the Audacious, After several hours of travel on the ship, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Cole, Jay and Zane, get to cover their ship in a port.

-So this is Dawnsville - Kai says - Hm, not bad

\- Kai, we are in a city that we don't know - Speak Nya - try to be nice, okay?

\- I'm being nice! - Shout Kai.

\- Seriously? - Question Zane - Because given your way of speaking, I would say that you are being ... "Sarcastic"

\- Arg! All right! - Kai says annoyed - Then they won't hear anything from me again

\- Thank you! - The ninjas say, tired of listening to the red ninja.

\- If something is true, is that this city does not look bad - Lloyd says watching the city.

\- Then what are we waiting for? - Question Nya.

\- Yes! - Jay shouts excitedly - Yes! I already want to meet that superhero team! I want to know if he speaks conventions and also ...!

\- Oops, it seems we have a ... geek - Cole says mockingly

\- What?! Do not! Of course not! - Jay says trying to deny it.

\- Quiet, Jay - Speak Lloyd - If you love something, you shouldn't hide it

\- It's easy for you to say, "Fritz Donegan"! - Talk Jay.

Jay pulls out a comic by Fritz Donegan so Lloyd can see it.

\- Ah, yes, Fritz Donegan - Lloyd speaks - You know I don't read comics anymore

\- You shouldn't be embarrassing, Lloyd - Nya says - it's normal that you like them

\- I'm not ashamed, it's just ... - Try to speak the green ninja, but decide to change the subject - Never mind, let's look for Tom and his family

\- I will stay on the ship, for safety - Indica Zane - Pixal said that this city is populated with criminals, and one of the things that the Audacious have taught this city, "It is better to be safe than sorry"

\- Ah ... Ok - Lloyd responds - Okay, see you in an hour, and friends, remember what the Sensei said, Tom may seem like a simple human, but he is far from ordinary

In one part of the city, ninjas walk in the streets trying to find the heroes.

-Arg! - Kai screams of tiredness - We can stop! I'm tired

\- Patience, Kai - Indica Lloyd - We won't be long in looking for Tom and the Audacious

\- I hate to say it, but I support Kai in this - Nya speaks supporting her brother - Why don't we better ask where they are?

Jay introduces himself to a citizen.

-Eh ... Excuse me, sir, do you know where we can find Tom Bridgette?

\- Ah, yes - The citizen responds - He's over there, sleeping on that bench.

The citizen points to where Tom is, lying on a bench and hugging a board, and wearing the tiger suit on.

\- Ah ... Is that there Tom? - Question Nya being confused

\- I don't think so - Lloyd answers.

Lloyd and his friends walk to the bench and manage to see the person dressed as a tiger closer.

-Tom? - Lloyd asks trying to wake up the orange man - Tom Bridgette? It's you?

\- Ah ... - Yawning Tom, who turns out to be really who was asleep - What ...?

With a slightly vague view, Tom tries to see the ninjas, and the first person he sees is Nya.

\- Mr. Bridgette? Are you?

Tom is surprised.

-Hello, cute - I greet Tom in a flirtatious way - Did you come for me?

\- What?! - Question Nya upset.

\- Hey, Tomtote! - Kai says - What are you doing here? Shouldn't you save the city?

\- Ugh ... Quiet, friend - Tom says, just waking up - I already have enough trouble to argue with you

\- Hey, cat boy ... - Cole says - What are you doing here asleep? You have no home?

\- Yes, I do - Answer Tom - It's just ...

Tom sees behind the ninjas, an electronic post, and sees a television that transmits the news and sees that there is a gang of criminals escaping from the police, on a road.

-Oh! They need me! - Tom says.

He gets up from the bench and grabs his board.

-I'm sorry guys! But I have to go

\- Just a moment! What are you going to...?

Tom climbs on his board and the ninjas are surprised because the board is floating.

-Whoa! What...? - Nya says surprised.

Tom flies away with his board and walks away from the ninjas.

-Hey ... that was ... - Speak Kai paralyzed

\- A flying board! - Jay shouts excitedly - I always wanted to see a flying board! This city has it all

Tom returns throughout the city, but due to his lack of sleep, he barely makes out where he is going. First he bumps into a pack of birds.

-Outside! Qui ...! - Screams Tom, who goes through the pigeons.

Then, he almost collides with a plane, but manages to take off just in time. He finally reaches the road and manages to see the police.

-Ah ... - Yawning Tom.

And collides with a large road sign, debris falls on the street and police collide with them, which causes a great disaster on the street and destroys some patrullace. Tom reaches the roof of the thieves' car, and with his disk, opens the roof and gets into the car, the thieves find out and point to Tom.

-Tom Bridgette ?! - Shout one of the gunmen - Hell! Shoot ...!

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Ah ... - Tom speaks, with pain in the head - Listen, calm down, I'm not interested in what they did, it's the same. The usual, thieves, bags of money, shots, I'm not the one to judge. If they don't stop, and they give themselves up, without making a lot of noise ... I swear by their mother ...! May your head end up in her butt! Your head will end in your ass! And you, my friend, you won the lottery, because yours ...! It will end in mine.

The gunmen get tired and decide to shoot, but Tom covers himself, the gunmen run out of bullets and Tom gets tired of waiting, and goes through his feet inside the car, which causes the car to stop. Tom gets out of the car, with his gloves, pushes the vehicle and reaches the edge of the bridge.

-What did I tell you? - Tom asks, threatening the gunmen - What did I say ?!

The remaining buds, they stop, and Frank, Kevin, and Chase leave from the sky, lands to see what happens.

-Wait, boy! - One of the gunmen says, asking for mercy - Have mercy ...!

Tom pushes the car, intending to throw them down.

-Not my problem! - Tom says - Now ... greet me the criminals we stopped in the past

\- Tom! - Kevin shouts, trying to stop Tom.

Tom turns to see his colleagues, and decides to forgive the gunmen, and pulls them back. Tom looks up and sees a news helicopter. The public is shocked by what happened.

The ninjas, they stay in the electronic post, and on television, they see what happened on the road.

\- Ah... Is it me or Tom trying to throw those criminals? - Nya asks, distressed by what she saw.

\- What happened to that boy? - Question Cole.

**Well folks, that was all for today, this chapter was longer, but everything is for telling what you want. Thank you for your attention, share the story if you like, see you next time.**


	3. Links

Chapter 3: Links

On the road, the gunmen were being arrested. Meanwhile, Tom was arguing with the Audacious.

-It was all controlled! - Shout Tom - There was no need for them to come!

\- We've talked about this, Tom! - Kevin says - You can't walk around, destroying everything in its path! You could hurt someone! Or worse yet ...!

The ninjas arrive on the road, and see Tom as he argues with the Audacious.

-What did you want me to do? - Tom says annoyed - And I was asking them to stop, and they shot!

\- Did you really try to kill them? - Question Chase - I can't believe it! I thought you had already reacted!

\- Don't tell me what I did was wrong, Chase! - Scream Tom - I did what I had to do!

\- Oh, Mr. Bridgette ...

\- Oh? - Tom is scared.

The boy dressed as a tiger, turns back, and is reflected by red glasses.

-You don't learn, right? - Says a female voice.

Quickly, a whip comes out, and hits Tom.

\- Au! - Screams Tom, who is flogged.

Finally he sees a tall, dark-haired woman with red glasses and with the whip in his hand, and has a badge on his jacket, so he must be a policeman.

-Mom? - Tom says in amazement.

\- "Mom"?! - They ask the surprised ninjas.

\- W-What are you doing here? - Ask Tom.

\- As you told me?! - Tom's mother shouts, very enraged.

\- Eh ... I say ... What are you doing here, Captain Bridgette? - Tom asks with fear.

\- What do you think? - Ask the woman - Fixing your mess, Bridgette! What did we say about destroying the city?

\- That's what I said, Angela! - Kevin says.

\- Don't help me, Kevin - Tom says.

\- Hey! - Angela screams.

Tom and the others are frightened.

-We are not done! - Angela shouts - And you, we will discuss later, young man - says Angela, who gets very close to Tom's face

\- Eh ... Excuse me ... Speak Cole, who with the other ninjas, come to see what happens - I would not interrupt, but we are from Ninjago and we want ...

\- Ninjago? - Angela asks.

\- Ninjas, I want to introduce you to my mother, Angela Bridgette - Tom says introducing her mother - She works in the Dawnsville police department, as captain

\- And it's the best - says Frank

\- Are you the ninjas? - Angela asks.

\- Yes, you see, we came because we wanted to know more about this city and ... - Nya speaks, but it's interrupted.

Angela approaches them and puts her eye on Lloyd, but the boy is terrified a little, because the woman still had the whip in her hand.

-Ah ... Tom, what's up? - Lloyd asks Tom.

\- I dont know! But you won't like it! - Answer Tom.

The woman stares at Lloyd, takes off her glasses.

-Lloyd? Lloyd Garmadon? - Angela asks.

\- Ah ... Yes, that's my name - Answer the green ninja.

The woman keeps her whip, and offered her hand to the green ninja. The boy is speechless.

-Welcome to our city, Garmadon - Angela says.

Lloyd also shakes his hand and smiles.

-Thanks, Mrs. Bridgette - says Lloyd.

-Whoa, she won Angela's trust in seconds - Frank says - I like it

We cut to the roof of a building where the Audacious Jet was, inside it was Lloyd, Tom, Angela, Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, Frank, Kevin and Chase, and in the end Miwa arrives with a bag of donuts.

-Oh, Miwa! - Angela says excitedly - You brought them!

Miwa gives Angela the bag, and hurriedly pulls out a donut and eats it.

\- Mmm ... thanks, sweetie - Angela answers with her mouth full - I need them for stress

\- Hi! - Nya says waving to Miwa - I'm Nya, I like your suit.

But Miwa stands still without saying anything.

She doesn't talk much, you know? - Tom says.

\- Ah ... well, I think you look great - Nya says.

Miwa still doesn't speak.

\- Chase! Miwa arrived! We can go now! - Frank says

\- Understood, Frank! - Chase replies - Let's go home!

The jet gate closes, and flies skyward. Inside, the ninjas stare at the heroes.

-Ah ... One question - Speak Jay - Are you always dressed like this ... all the time?

\- And what did you want us to use? Black leather? - Ask Tom.

Jay is speechless. The jet was approaching an island, and it lands in a landing zone and the gate opens, the ninjas and the Audacious descend from there.

\- Ah ... I don't want to offend but ... - Jay says - Are they going to leave us?

\- Quiet, lightning boy - Chase replies - That's our home

\- Exactly - Kevin says while eating donuts - If we wanted to leave someone on an island, we would have thrown him from the sky

\- And without any parachutes! - Comment Chase.

\- Yes! - Kevin says.

\- Yes ... Have you ever done it? - Ask Jay.

Behind Jay, Frank approaches him.

-Any problem, kid? - Frank asks, whispering close to Jay.

\- Ah ... no ... - Jay answers nervously.

\- Honestly, I think it's the craziest place to live - says Nya.

\- Actually, I always wanted to live on an island - says Kai.

\- Hey, concentrate, we don't come for a walk, we come to find out more about equipment, and ... - Lloyd answers, until it's interrupted - hear Where is Cole?

Cole is flirting with Miwa.

\- So you're Miwa, right? - Cole asks, while trying to link up with the raven girl - And tell me, what does it feel like to fight criminals every day? It is surely very easy. I tell you one thing? Someone like you shouldn't hide his face

Miwa takes off her helmet, revealing her face.

-I'm not ... Hiding - Miwa speaks for the first time.

Miwa continues on her way, moving away from Cole.

\- Eh ... Ok? - Cole says confused.

Ninjas and heroes pass through a jungle, trying to avoid mosquito bites.

\- Ah! I hate mosquitoes! - Kai says, annoyed by a sting-

\- Oh yes, be careful with mosquitoes - Angela says - They always try to suck our blood

\- Well, with more reason - Kai says.

Annoyed by mosquitoes, Kai burns them with his firepower.

-Uy, where have you been all my life, Johnny? - Tom asks sarcastically.

\- "Johnny"? - Ask Kai.

\- Ah! I understood that reference! - Jay says.

\- What? Have you never read comics? - Ask Kai.

\- No ... - Answer Kai

\- Uh ... You have no life, right? - Comet Tom, mocking Kai.

\- What?! - Angry, Kai goes on fire.

Of the scare, everyone departs from Kai, except Tom, who doesn't impress him.

-I have been trained since I was a child. Do you think something as simple as fire scares me? - Question Tom - Don't underestimate me

\- Tom! - Angela screams.

Tom keeps walking and leaves Kai angry.

-I hate that guy - Kai says annoying.

-Quiet, Kai - Lloyd says - He's just playing.

The ninjas and the heroes finally leave the jungle and see a great house.

-Whoa Have you seen that? - Nya says surprised.

\- Oh! - Jay is surprised - Yes! It's huge!

\- Arg, not so much - says Kai.

The doors of the house open, the ninjas and the Audacious enter the house, the ninjas are impressed. The room is huge.

-Well, this place is great ... - Lloyd says, but look up and see that there are holes in the ceiling - Ah ... What is that?

Lloyd points to the ceiling and its gaps.

-Ah that? - Ask Tom, while remembering a retrospective of his life.

Months ago:

In the living room, Tom, Chase, Kevin and Frank are excited watching TV, and they make a mess, Angela arrives and looks angry.

-I can't believe it - Angela says.

The boys turn and see the angry woman.

-When are you going to clean up this mess? - Angela asks annoying.

\- Ow mom! - Tom says - We'll clean up soon! After all ... What can happen?

Angela leaves for a moment, and Tom and the others have fun, Angela returns, but with a shotgun.

-Clean, now ! - Angela screams angry and shoots at the sky.

Tom, Chase and Kevin get scared and start cleaning the room very quickly, except Frank, who stays seated and comfortable, Angela sees it.

-Frank ...– Angela speaks.

Frank looks at Angela.

-Are you not getting up? - Angela asks.

\- No - Frank replies.

Tom, Chase and Kevin get scared and get paralyzed.

Frank and Angela stare at each other and it causes a lot of tension.

-Why not? - Angela asks in a low voice.

\- Because it's not my responsibility, Hellcat - Frank replies.

The 3 members are paralyzed with fear.

-Ok - Angela says calmly.

The woman walks away from Frank and decides to leave the room. Tom, Chase and Kevin are open-mouthed.

-O-Hey, Frank ... - Stutters Tom - How do you make mom leave you alone?

\- Simple ... years of honesty and trust - Frank replies.

Tom is speechless for a moment.

-Nah, it's not worth it - says Tom.

Present:

-Nah, it's not worth it - I repeat Tom.

\- Wow, Tom, is he really home? - Question Nya.

\- I thought it would be bigger - says Kai.

-Well, my father lived in a mansion - Tom says - it is currently an orphanage, I also thought about that, but as my mother would say ...

\- Less is more! - Angela says - Do you like it?

\- Of course - Lloyd replies - I would like to know this ...

\- And what do you think if I take you to my room? - Ask Tom.

\- Ah ... Really? - Question Lloyd.

\- Sure, if you want - Tom answers.

\- Well, that's fine - Lloyd answers.

Lloyd and Tom arrive in the room.

-Well ... Welcome to my cave, Garmadon - Tom says, presenting his room.

The room was large, with superhero posts on the walls.

-Well, you're a superhero fan - says Lloyd.

\- Yes ... Ah ... - Tom sighs, while taking off his helmet - I think I'm a big fan, and you're not?

\- Well ... It used to be, but ... - Lloyd answers.

Lloyd sees a poster of a dark superhero with claws of psychic energy, called; Stalker

-Stalker? - Question Lloyd - What is that?

\- Oh that? - Question Tom - It's the story of an antihero who goes out at night to cut his enemies with his claws, was written by my brother

\- Your brother? - Question Lloyd - Do you have a brother?

\- Yes - Answer Tom.

\- And where is? - Question Lloyd.

\- Ah ... - Try talking Tom - He's ...

\- Lloyd! Tom! - Shout Nya from below - Angela says come down to dinner!

\- Uh, let's get off - Come on Tom.

In the room, at a table, the ninjas and the Audacious sit down for dinner, the heroes have their helmets outside and eat with the ninjas.

-Tell us, Lloyd - Angela speaks - What do you and the ninjas do?

\- Ah, well we saved our city many times - Lloyd responds.

\- Yes, the last time was when that fool of iron tried to destroy our city - says Kai - What the hell is happening?

-Tremor? - Question Tom - Ah, yes, we have stopped him so many times that he thought he would be saved from us

-Yes, that Tremor has a deep hatred towards us - says Chase - Especially towards Miwa

\- Miwa? - Question Nya - And what do you have against that subject?

\- Let's just say that fool has a strict sexist regime of hitting women - Miwa replies.

\- I don't judge him - Angela says - His mother beat him when he was a child, that's why he landed at our orphanage, that's where I met Miwa

\- Oh, so you're not Tom's sister? - Ask Kai.

\- What? - Question Tom - Of course not! I could never see her as a sister, right, Miwa?

\- Sure ... - Miwa responds silently - Because I have enough dealing with silly chattering every day ...

Speak Miwa with a knife in your hand, and start to glow a glow of purple light.

-From my damn life! - Shouts Miwa enraged.

The knife explodes.

-Whoa! Hears! - Kai says.

\- Yes! Don't get angry - says Cole.

\- Calm down, raven girl! - Kevin says - We've already talked about how to calm anger, remember?

\- But I...! - Try talking Miwa.

\- Do it! - Kevin says.

\- Argh! - Shout Miwa.

The girl pulls an anti-stress ball with Tom's face and presses it several times to get stressed.

-Ah - Sighs Miwa - This one does work ...

\- An anti stress ball? - Lloyd asks.

\- Yes, it is not easy to live in any place you could kill yourself if you wanted - Tom replies - Right, Frank?

\- Hm, it's true - Frank replies.

\- Oh, by the way ... - says Lloyd - Tom said he had a brother.

The Audacious stop eating a moment, their eyes convey concern.

-Jimbo ...? - Question Angela.

\- Ah, so his name is Jimbo - says Kai - Where is he?

\- Well ... he is ... - Angela speaks with a nervous tone.

\- He's traveling - Frank replies - He became a well-known comic writer, and from now on he travels the world, going to conventions, after all, it's what he decided, and we respect that decision

The ninjas and the heroes stare at Frank.

-Ah, ok - Lloyd says - In fact, I know you wrote, Stalker

\- Did you write a comic? - Ask Jay.

\- Yes - Answer Tom - Do you love her?

\- Ha, nothing would make my day more pleasant - Jay replies.

\- Well, then ... - Tom says.

Tom gets up from the table.

-What do you think if I take you and Miwa to visit for the city? - Question Tom - We still have time

\- Clear! It would be an honor to visit this city with you 2 - Answer Nya.

\- What do you say, Angela? - Question Miwa.

\- Well, if the ninjas want to go out, that's fine for me - Angela answers.

\- Well - Lloyd says - So, Tom and Miwa show us the city

\- I'd really rather be here - Cole replies - Kevin said there would be dessert

\- Clear! We can't finish dinner without dessert! - Kevin says.

\- Well, then that Cole stays while the others leave - Lloyd says.

\- Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Bridgette - Thanks Nya.

\- Yes, and hopefully your son returns - says Kai.

\- Thank you for coming to visit us - Angela replies - We really needed it

\- Hey, I don't like to interrupt people but hey! Time is money, and money is money! So let's go, please - Talk Tom.

\- Oh yeah! In a moment we return - Lloyd says - Ninjas! Let's follow Tom from now on!

\- Hey, Cole - Kevin says to Cole - Do you want to try that dessert I told you?

\- Of course!

Kevin and Cole head to the kitchen, Kevin opens the refrigerator but can't find dessert.

-Oh! I can't find him - Kevin says - I thought I had left him here, but he always moves ...

\- Calm down, Kevin - Cole says - I also miss my food, I know it's weird but that's how it happens ...

In the room, Angela sees a photo of the Bridgette family, Brave, Tom, Jimbo and herself, but her gaze goes closer to Jimbo, the firstborn, and looks at him with a sad look.

-Quiet, Angela - Frank says, trying to reassure the woman - I promise we'll find her

\- Sure, in the end he always comes back - Chase says.

\- Thank you guys - Angela says sadly - How I wish Jimbo was here now

From the kitchen, Cole manages to see Angela and the others arguing about her son, thinking that something is hidden.

-What will this family be hiding? - Question Cole.

**And that was all for today, this chapter was a long one, but everything is to please the fans, this story really is very important for me, so if you like it, share it with your friends and comment on the story.**


	4. The secret of the Bridgettes

Chapter 4: The Secret of the Bridgettes

In the streets of Dawnsville, Tom, Miwa, Lloyd, Nya, Kai and Jay go in a car, knowing the city.

-Well guys, where do you want to go? - Ask Tom.

\- Ah, don't lose - Lloyd responds - Actually, I'd rather you choose where, after all, you live in this city

\- Hey, Tom. Where can we find your brother's comic? - Question Jay

\- Stalker? - Question Miwa - That thing is not so good

\- Well, what do you think ... - Tom says - A huge square!

The car they were in, stops in front of a huge square. The boys get out of the car and the ninjas are surprised.

-Well, this square is huge - Comment Nya.

\- Sure, we've come here many times - Indicates Miwa.

\- And exactly what are they doing here? - Question Kai.

The whole group enters through the doors, the place was huge.

-Whoa! This place is amazing! - Jay says surprised by the place.

\- It's true, I think if it was necessary to come - says Lloyd.

\- Wait, this is the best part - Tom whispers.

\- Oh, no, here we go again - Miwa says.

\- Ah ... What thing? - Question Nya.

\- Friends! Look! It's Tom Bridgette! - Shouts Tom, making for a common citizen.

The whole people, notice Tom's presence, the citizens go crazy, and start running for the orange man.

-Oh, yes - Tom says - Tom will like it

Tom is surrounded by many people who love him.

-Mr. Bridgette! Can we take a photo? - Ask an excited fan.

\- Clear! Everything is for my fans! - Tom says presumably.

\- Ah, then he doesn't want to take us - Miwa replies.

\- Seriously, everyone loves Tom, huh? - Lloyd says.

\- Ha, well for still a smug - says Kai jealous.

Tom listens and turns to see Kai, and he keeps thinking.

-Hey, friends! - Tom shouts at his fans - They are the ninjas! They are my new friends!

The fans, also approach the ninjas with madness.

-Whoa, but how handsome - says a fan, referring to Kai - Could we take a picture with you?

\- Ha, of course, pretty - Kai replies.

The red ninja approaches the fans and takes many photos.

-Well, I think this being a celebrity is not so bad - Nya responds.

You are already entering a comic store called; Navy

-Well, this shop does love comics - says Jay - Oh

Jay watches the comic; Stalker and grabs it.

-So this is Stalker - says Jay.

Jay watches the comic and is surprised.

Tom and the rest of the group walk through the square while they are photographed by their fans

-Tom! I think this was enough! - Lloyd says.

\- Quiet, Garmadon - Tom says - I'll take you somewhere, you'll never forget

\- Exactly what place? - Question Nya.

Tom and his friends enter a smoothie shop.

-Is this the place you go to? - Ask Kai.

\- Sure - Tom puts his arm on the bar and receives his favorite smoothie - And I'm his favorite customer

Tom gives Lloyd his smoothie.

-Ah ... Exactly what is this made of? - Question Lloyd.

\- Just try it - Lloyd replies - It's not for the weak

Lloyd decides to listen to him and drinks the smoothie.

-And good? - Question Kai - How do you know, Lloyd?

Lloyd continues to drink the smoothie, but some time later, his eyes go blank.

The screen goes black, there is absolutely nothing. Some time later, Lloyd opens his eyes and realizes that he is lying, there is nothing around him, the green ninja gets up with a headache.

-Ah ... my head - Lloyd says - Hello! Is there someone?

The green ninja asks but there is nothing around him. A door opens in front of him.

-How weird - says Lloyd.

Lloyd passes through this door, and goes out to see what happens. Discover the city of Dawnsville destroyed, everything is a disaster, the city is completely unpopulated, Lloyd is shocked.

-But what...? What the hell happened here? - Lloyd asks surprised.

Lloyd goes to a park, and is destroyed, then sees a tree cut in half, the tree was on the ground and sees that it is scratched by claws.

-Mmm ... - Lloyd keeps thinking.

Shouts are heard from afar, Lloyd runs to see what happens, reaches the area of the screams, and sees a soldier firing, Lloyd hides behind a concrete wall, to go unnoticed, continues to see the soldier, and a subject appears in a silver suit and with claws of red psychic energy, Stalker.

-Oh! Stalker? - Lloyd asks surprised.

-Do not! One moment ... - The soldier speaks.

Stalker jumps on a soldier and kills him,

-Arg! - Shouts the sodado while he is killed.

Lloyd is shocked, Stalker gets up and sniffs something, Lloyd keeps hiding and paralyzed.

-Oh! - Lloyd shouts.

The wall in which he hid, is destroyed by the claws of Stalker, Lloyd falls to the ground and Stalker sees it.

-Tom? - Lloyd asks scared - Is that you? What happened here?

Stalker jumps on top of Lloyd, trying to break it apart, Lloyd holds his arms avoiding the claws, the green ninja kicks Stalker and takes him off.

-Grr ... - Stalker growls.

\- Stop! It's enough! - Lloyd says - I don't know if it's you, Tom, but you better have it, or if not ...

Stalker gets up, keeps his claws and slowly, takes off his helmet, Lloyd is surprised by what he sees.

-Tom? - Lloyd asks.

However, the subject under Stalker's alias, not Tom, has hair similar to Tom's, but his face is that of a girl.

\- Wait a minute, you're not Tom - Indicates Tom - Who are you? What happened here?

The girl approaches Lloyd, seeming to want to attack him, but puts her hand on his shoulder, approaches his head and tells him ...

\- You're the key - Stalker says whispering.

The girl puts on her helmet and walks away from Lloyd.

\- What? - Question Lloyd - And you ... Who are you? Tom's sister?

Stalker turns to see him, Stalker throws daggers of psychic energy to Lloyd.

\- Ah! - Lloyd shouts.

Lloyd opens his eyes and wakes up on the floor, the floor was all dirty.

-Ah ... - Lloyd sighs and gets up - But what ...?

Lloyd realizes he's in a hotel room, it's all messy, and sees Kai and Jay on the floor too, being unconscious.

-Hey guys ... - Lloyd speaks - Wake up

Kai and Jay wake up.

-Ah ...- Yawning Kai - What happened yesterday?

\- Arg, that smoothie did have something - Jay replies with stomach pain - I don't know how heroes take that thing

\- Boys? What happened? - Question Lloyd - What is this place?

\- Well, when we drink the smoothies, we feel that the world was spinning head and ... - Kai answers.

\- And we went out with many of the fans and Tom - Jay says - And we went to some party ...

\- And Tom decided to stay here - Kai says - Where are Nya?

\- And where are Miwa and Tom? - Ask Jay.

\- I think they left early - Lloyd responds - Hey guys ... I have to tell you something

\- Yes ...? What happens? - Question Kai.

\- I had a dream ... and I think I saw Stalker - Lloyd says.

\- Stalker? - Ask Kai.

\- Ha, how curious - Jay replies - Yesterday I bought a comic about that ...

\- Do you have a comic? Where is? - Lloyd asks.

\- Ah ... I think it's in the bathroom.

Lloyd enters the bathroom and sees the comic above the toilet.

\- Aha, here it is! - Lloyd says.

\- Do you read comics in the bathroom? - Ask Kai.

\- Sure - Jay replies - What else could I do in the bathroom? Dah

Lloyd sees the comic, page after page.

\- And what is that thing about? - Ask Kai.

-It's about an antihero who goes out at night to cut off the criminals with his claws - Jay replies - He says it was written by Jimbo Bridgette.

\- Tom's brother? - Question Kai - Wow, I think if you have the last name Bridgette, your life is resolved

\- Yes, in fact ... The comic has two interesting details - Lloyd says

\- Which one? - Ask Jay.

\- Apparently, in the Stalker universe, it is not known if he is male or female - Lloyd says - Well, he has a voice distorter

\- Yes, it's a mystery comic too - says Kai.

\- And what is the other detail? - Ask Kai.

\- That has 2 names - Lloyd responds - One is Stalker

\- And the other? - Ask Jay.

\- Gogo - Lloyd answers.

**That was all for today, if you want to know more, visit my Instagram, look for me as charlieblock1, and tell me what you think, your opinion is very important, see you next time.**


End file.
